A Different World
by Lego Fanidition Story Maker
Summary: Me and my friend get sucked into Ninjago! Too find my other friends in there too! And I just found out I suck at summaries! Barely and language T just to be safe. OCxNinja JayxNya. Potato. Yea, I just said a random word. Boom mind explosion.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my people's. Im making a RL Ninjago thing where you go IN the show. Also if you want to be in the Fic with me tell me and we can be friends on it or something..._

My POV:

"Jay is the best!" I scream at my friend "NO! Kai is!" He screams back The sky starts to turn black "Wait... Look." I say "Dude, we should get inside its going to rain." I say pointing at the sky "Yea... Lets go, like now!" He yells out. It starts to rain hard. "RUN FOO FOO RUN!" I yell out then out of no where a portal comes out of no where! "Will!" I yell out "What?" Will screams out. "I think this is it for us, we had a good run." I say stop running and getting sucked into the portal." WE GO TOGETHER!" He screams jumping in.

after getting shot out of portal

I can barely keep my eyes open. "Dude where are we." I ask on the floor bleeding "I don't know... I think we're on a boat..." He says I try to get up to see 8 people 5 young and 3 old with their mouths dropped down. "DUDE! LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!" Will screams at me "Wha..." I say looking at my hands "There's no way... Wait... Is that the... Ninja? ARE WE LEGOS?" I scream. Before anything we pass out.

5 Hours Later

I find myself on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed and Will on the other bunk next to me "Dude, wake up... We're Legos..." I say to Will "Wait... We're on a boat with 8 people 5 young and 3 old were in bunk beds... This only means one thing..." I say "We're in Ninjago!" We both say. "Wait... WE CAN MEET JAY AND KAI AND EVERYONE!" I yell out "Let's go meet them!" Will says. Before we could leave Jay and Cole come over to us. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" They ask. "My name is Timmy and my friends name is Will" I say "I can't remember where few came from... All I remember is getting sucked through that portal." Will says

**_CLIFF HANGER! I have to stop cause its 12:10 for me right now so we will continue later!_**


	2. Old Friends and New Powers

**_Hey guys so I have a new person on the show she is Rachael AKA NinjaWinxMLPlover8801. I also need 4 more girls so they can "fall in love" with the Ninja. Anyways HER WE GO!_**

"We're not from here." I say

"Really? I thought if you were shot through a portal into somewhere meant you live there." Jay said with a smirk

"Wow, I know your hilarious but that one sucked." I said

"Jay, that is true." Cole says holding in the laugh

"Wait... How did you know about that? Are you guys stalkers?" Jay says

"Well... You guys aren't kinda sorta real... You a TV Show, Look." I say pulling out my IPhone going to a Ninjago episode

"It... It can't be..." Cole says

"So were not real? We're not really anything then." Jay says

"No! You guys are amazing! You are a inspiration to kids everywhere! The directors wanted to cancel your show but about a few MILLION people said no." Will said

Their faces lit up with smiles

"Really?" They say

"Yes, you guys are awesome! I wish I had Spinjitsu. Just like you!" I say

"Also Jay you REALLY have to ask Nya to marry you, A LOT of people want to see that."

Jays face lights up red in blush "Well... Uhhh. Erm."

"Get some balls and do it!" Cole says

"Anyways, Cole quick question would you ever go out with Nya?" I ask

"No! Of course not, she's not my type." He says

"Good, ALL YOU COLEXNYA FANFICS CAN SUCK IT. GO SUCK IT SO MUCH!" I scream out

"Anyways you guys want to meet everyone?" Jay asks

"YES!" We both scream out

We walk to the kitchen to see everyone staring at us

"Guys these are the people that came through the portal." Cole says

"Who are they?" Lloyd asks

"Well, guys they know who we are." Jay says

"How?! Are they stalkers?" Kai asks

"No we're not your not real, well just look." I say showing them the video on my phone

Everyone's face was sad after I showed them the video

"So were not real?" Nya asks

"No but your awesome!" I say

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP the siren goes off

"There's been a sighting of Serpentine and their attacking someone!" Nya yells pointing at the girl getting attacked at

"Wait! Let me see this!" I yell

"Oh god," I say

"Dude, isn't that Rachael?" Will asks

"Who's Rachael?" Zane asks

"My best friend!" I yell out

"Well lets go save her!" I yell out

Rachael's POV:

"Hey, I didn't mean to hit you!" I yell out

"Thatsssss too bad little one...You are ssssooo far away from home." Skales says with 10 snakes behind him

Right as they were about to jump on me I heard "NINJAGO!"

Thank god I thought to myself while the Ninja were fighting the Snakes

"Rachael!" Someone screams out

"Huh?" I say turning to my side to see Tim and Will running to me

"Are you ok?" He asks

"I'm fine, how did you get here? Let me guess a portal?" I ask

"You too?" Tim asks

"Yea." I say

"We have to go! Save the chit chat for later, come on!" Will screams

"Get to the ocean!" I yell as the snakes come towards us

Tim's POV:

"Their gaining!" I yell out

"Where are we going to go?!" Rachael asks

"I have a plan." I say

"Everyone do the motions with the snakes from the training course!" I yell

"What! Are you insane!" Will screams out

"Maybe." I say with a smirk

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" I yell out hit the Serpentine in the pattern the Ninja used

I can feel my body surge up with energy and when I open my eyes I can see a blue circle around me. I must be doing Spinjistu! All the sudden I shoot my hands forward and the water from the beach shoots at the Serpentine!

"FUSH DOO RAHHHH!" I scream out

"Tim what the heck?" Rachael says

"It's a thing I do." I say

I see Will shooting big gushes of wind at the Serpentine and Rachael shooting out water also!

"Wow... So we have Spinjistu? Cool." Will says

We fall to the ground to see everyone staring at us even the Ninja and even the Serpentine!

"Run." I say with a smirk to the Serpentine

**_Well. That wraps up this chapter. Cya later! _**


	3. Scrolls and Helping

**_Hey my people's I have more people to be in this fic but I won't be introducing any in this chapter. I'm not because I can't introduce MORE and MORE every chapter. So anyways enjoy!_**

Tim's POV:

Rachael, Will, and I start cracking up when we see then Serpentine running and screaming trying to retreat. I think one of them even pee'ed their scales.

"We kicked butt!" We say high fiving each other

Then the Ninja walk up to us confused

Jay's POV:

Did... They just do Spinjistu?

"Sensei! What's going on!?" I yelled

"I don't know..." He says thinking

"Wait! I think I have a scroll about this somewhere!" Misako says

"Misako no offense but you have a scroll for everything." Tim says

You can see everyone holding in the laugh even Garmadon was trying to hold it in

"No but seriously say... A brick falls, you have a scroll for that. Seriously no offense but how many scrolls did you read? How much time did you have?" Tim keeps asking

After that everyone just started bursted into laughter even Misako, Garmadon, and Wu!

"Oh my god, Jay I think you might have a little brother!" Cole says

"Let's get back to the bounty, and lets watch a movie!" Lloyd yelled out

"Awesome, also question Zane are you really as good as a cook as they say you are?" Rachael asks

"Well, I don't mean to brag but he is pretty much the best there is." Cole says

"Onwards!" I yell out

Tim's POV:

When we get to the Bounty we watch a movie called Enter the Serpent

"That was a good movie." I say

As we're walking to our beds I ask Nya to come over to Rachael and I

"What do you need?" Nya asks

"Look, remember what happened when you were captured by the Stone Army?" I say

"Yea... And?" She asks looking confused

"This was Jays reaction." I say

I show her the video when Cole says that's the way the cookie crumbles and Jay jumps on him

"Wow." She says with her face a full of blush

"And this." Rachael says showing Jay asking if he would ever see Nya again

"He really does like you, you HAVE to take it to the next step." Rachael says

"Girl to girl, you have to." Rachael says

"Actually. Let me talk to him so he does it and it look regular." I say

"Anyways cya!" We say leaving Nya there smiling the biggest smile someone could have

"High five!" I say to Rachael high fiving her

"Wait... Look." Rachael says seeing a blue spec hiding behind a door

"He heard..." I say

"Let's scare him." Rachael says

"Your evil, that's cute." I say

"Thanks." She says

"Ready... Go!" We say jumping at Jay and scaring him

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He says

"Ha! That's what you get for snooping!" Rachael says

"Dude, just go to her and take it to the next level!" I say yelling at Jay

"Fine... Waits whats the next level? Jay asks

"Well, you've guys have kissed and hugged right?" Rachael asks

"Yea..." Jay asks

Rachael and I stare at each other knowing whats next

"It's the Make out level." Rachael says

"OH GOD!" He screams

"Just try." We say sending him to Nya

**_That was a little Jay and Nya one kinda. I was watching Friends and it was a dating part and they were taking it to the next level. So I just had to do it for a reason, Idk why. Bye!_**


End file.
